30 Roses
by MaknaeVisual
Summary: Taehyung kebingungan karena semenjak awal bulan desember ia selalu mendapat kiriman bunga mawar. Dan hal itu terus berlanjut hingga membuatnya takut. Sebenarnya siapa yang mengirim bunga mawar itu? BL! BoyxBoy! YAOI! VJin! TaeJin! BTS FF! REVIEW PLIS


**30 ROSES**

**Cast: Taehung, SeokJin, BTS member**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini adalah fiktif belaka yang dibuat oleh seorang author WP yang sekarang jadi partner MaknaeVisual yaitu; Jinembul! Itu sebutan dari aku sih~ XD ini murni FF dia, aku hanya nambahin sedikit kata. Oke selamat membaca^^**

**WARNING:  
TYPO! YAOI!  
DON'T PLAGIATERS!**

**~ HAPPY READING ~**

**30 Roses**

Taehyung sedang resah dan gelisah hari ini. Dari awal Desember ia selalu dikirimi bunga mawar oleh seseorang yang mengaku fans Taehyung. Ia bertanya pada seluruh member, tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui soal itu. Namun, Taehyung merasakan ada perubahan dalam diri Jin. Sudah lama Jin pergi ke Cheonchun, kampung halamannya, namun Jin tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Ia takut Jin kenapa-napa.

Di hari ke 15, ia lagi-lagi mendapat bunga. Kali ini berwarna pink. Aneh sekali, pikir Taehyung. Dia langsung mencoba acuh tak acuh dan menaruh bunga itu di vas meja makan.

Kali ini Jungkook menatap bunga itu,

"Sepertinya aku tau ini dari siapa," kata Jungkook sambil menghitung pertangkai bunga-bunga itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Sasaeng~" kata Jungkook. Taehyung menggerutu sedikit lalu menyahut,

"Sasaeng tidak mungkin semanis ini." kata Taehyung sambil menatap bunga-bunga itu.

Tak terasa 14 hari telah berlalu, dan tak terasa semakin banyak juga bunga yang ia terima.

Hari itu adalah ulang tahunnya, yaitu 30 Desember. Ia menunggu lagi seorang tukang antar untuk mengantarkan mawar lagi untuknya.

Dan benar dugaannya, Taehyung diberi boneka dan bunga mawar lagi. Ia melihat ada surat yang terselip di boneka itu. Lalu ia membaca tulisannya.

"Temui aku sekarang di Sungai Han."

Taehyung langsung mengendarai sepedanya (hanya itu yang dia punya #PoorTaeTae) menuju sungai Han dan ia melihat tidak ada siapapun. Ia kecewa, Taehyung langsung duduk frustasi. Dia tidak tau harus bisa apa lagi, ia sudah lelah mengendarai sepeda dari Yeouido menuju Seoul. Namun, seseorang menepuknya dari belakang. Dan ketika ia menoleh…

"Jin-hyung?" Ternyata Jin yang menepuknya.

"Hm?"

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Taehyung, pasalnya ia disini hanya karena ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang selalu mengirimi bunga mawar padanya. Tapi Jin?

"Hanya ingin ke sini." Jawab Jin santai sambil menatap lurus kedepan memandang sunga Han. Taehyung menunduk, dan tersenyum mengingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Pasti Jin mengingatnya.

"Hyung.." Panggil Taehyung.

"Ya?"

"Tidak ingatkah sekarang..." Tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Hah? Sekarang?... Oh, sekarang hari Selasa." Jawab Jin dengan santainya. Taehyung melongo tak percaya dengan jawaban Jin.

"Sekarang?!" Tanyanya lagi dengan meninggikan suaranya. Jin menoleh dan sedikit berpikir.

"Tanggal 30, tidak ada yang istimewa." Taehyung semakin melongo dengan jawaban Jin.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Taehyung langsung kecewa. Ia ingin berjalan jauh, namun Seokjin menahannya, lalu menarik Taehyung ke pelukan Jin. Taehyung sempat bingung namun Jinpun bersuara…

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa hari itu? Selamat ulang tahun, Taetae-ku. Inget bunganya kan? Nah, itu aku yang ngirim..."

Taehyung tak dapat menahan harunya. Ia menangis. Dan ia melihat member lain membawa kue yang sudah dihiasi lilin ke arahnya.

"Happy Birthday Taehyung!"

"Sebenarnya, kita sudah mengetahui ini semua. Jin-hyung yang memberikan 30 mawar untukmu." kata Jungkook. Taehyung langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi Jin, yang membuat wajahnya memerah.

"I love you, Seokjin-hyung~" bisik Taehyung ke telinga Seokjin.

"I will always love you more, Taehyung." balas Jin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Taehyung.

Dan semua memberpun menyoraki pasangan itu. Lalu merekapun mencolek krim kue dan mengoleskannya pada wajah Taehyung dan Jin bergantian.

**-END-**

HALOOOOO~

AKU BALIK WITH TAEJIN COUPLE~ HOHOHO

DAN UNTUK FF BERIKUTNYA AKAN ADA COUPLE COUPLE LAIINYA!

OETTE? BAGUSKAH?

YUK REVIEW~~


End file.
